Fatum
by autanism
Summary: Seorang calon dayang kerajaan bernama Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka hidupnya akan penuh dengan lika-liku semenjak bertemu dengan Sang Calon Putra Mahkota. Bagaimana Baekhyun menghadapi sikap Calon Putra Mahkota? Joseon Era / CHANBAEK / GS


Chapter 01

Royal Family

.

.

.

.

.

saindesu

Presents

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


Suara dentingan pedang yang beradu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi siang itu. Beberapa prajurit dengan pakaian lengkapnya mengikuti instruksi yang dikumandangkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Semua prajurit itu bermuka tegas, tak ada yang menganggap remeh seseorang didepan mereka. Jelas saja, orang yang berdiri di depan sana adalah Panglima Besar Kerajaan Joseon, Oh Seungwon.

Selang beberapa menit dari latihan pada siang hari itu, Panglima Besar langsung menyuruh anak buahnya itu untuk istirahat. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan khas anak-anak membuat Panglima Besar itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa, keren sekali. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka kelak." 

Mendengar hal itu, panglima tersebut hanya bisa tertawa. 

"Kau bodoh atau apa!? Kau ini pangeran, mana mungkin kau akan menjadi seorang prajurit." Jongin, Pangeran kedua itu berteriak dengan gemas. Siapa sangka, Hyung nya itu bahkan lebih bodoh daripada dirinya.

"Jenderal Oh, memangnya aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka?" tanya anak tadi dengan mata penuh harap.

"Kalau untuk menjadi seseorang yang hebat dalam menggunakan ilmu pedang, kurasa pangeran bisa menjadi seperti itu. Tapi untuk menjadi prajurit, sepertinya pangeran harus mengurungkannya." Jelas jenderal yang sudah menetralkan tawanya itu.

"Kalau aku, suatu saat nanti akan menggantikan abeoji. Dan aku akan melayani siapapun yang akan menjadi raja nanti." Terang anak berkulit susu.

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah."

"Oh oh, Hyung yang akan menjadi rajanya nanti."

"Sudah sudah, bukankah kalian sudah terlambat untuk kelas Tuan Jung?" tanya panglima kepada keempat anak tadi.

Jongsuk lah yang pertama kali menyadari hal tersebut, langsung saja ia mendorong teman dan saudaranya itu ke paviliun barat. Ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada. 

Keempat anak itu berlarian di sepanjang lorong penghubung paviliun barat. Mereka harus cepat jika tidak ingin mendapat pelajaran tambahan Tuan Jung. Membayangkannya saja mereka sudah tidak sudi. 

Sesampainya, mereka langsung duduk dengan manis dan senyuman yang sangat lebar mereka suguhkan kepada Tuan Jung. 

"Ekhem, kurasa kita sudah terlambat dengan perjanjian yang kita buat." Pernyataan Tuan Jung membuat mereka berempat diam.

"Tapi, kita sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlambat. Bahkan kita semua belarian, ya kan hyung?" protes anak yang bertelinga seperti peri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami."

"Ah, seperti yang diharapkan, Pangeran Jongsuk."

Ya, dari ketiga pangeran, Pangeran Jongsuk lah yang selalu di elu-elukan untuk menjadi calon penerus Raja Yunho. Pangeran Jongsuk mempunyai perangai yang baik, tidak seperti adik-adiknya yang dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada bermain dan bermain. Tapi, ia pun tak merasa sombong, ia selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pangeran.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ketiga pangeran tersebut belajar bersama dengan anak dari seorang Panglima Besar Joseon. Ah ya, namanya Oh Sehun, sahabat dari ketiga pangeran. Seharusnya, Tuan Jung hanya akan mengajar ketiga pangeran saja. Namun, sebuah protes yang dilayangkan pangeran kedua, bahwa mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, kepada Tuan Jung mengakibatkannya tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Apalagi pangeran kedua itu sudah mendapat ijin dari ayahnya, yang mana Raja Yunho, Penguasa tertinggi di Kerajaan Joseon.

  
  


..

  
  


"Apa kau melihat betapa kerennya hyung tadi, sehun?" tanya pangeran kedua.

"Hmm, kurasa dia benar-benar sudah siap untuk menggantikan Raja."

"Kau benar, sekarang saja Jongsuk hyung lebih memilih mengikuti Kasim Kang daripada bermain bersama kita." Ucap pangeran ketiga.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang berada di hutan belakang paviliun timur untuk latihan memanah. Biasanya, mereka akan melakukan hal ini bersama Pangeran Jongsuk. Mereka juga akan berlomba, siapa yang akan mendapatkan tangkapan lebih banyak.

"Baiklah, seperti peraturan sebelumnya. Seberapa banyak kelinci yang kalian dapat tetap akan dikalahkan dengan satu rusa, mengerti?" jelas pangeran kedua.

Anggukan tanda mengerti pun merupakan akhir dari penjelasan pangeran kedua. Mereka bertiga langsung saja berpencar. 

Ia beruntung sekali hari ini, baru saja melangkah beberapa meter, mangsanya itu sedang asik memakan rumput didepan matanya. Dengan menenteng busur kesayangannya, pangeran kedua itu berjalan dengan pelan. Takut untuk menimbulkan suara. Mangsanya itu peka sekali terhadap bunyi sekecil apapun. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan meloloskan seekor rusa yang sudah diincarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan busurnya, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat memang sangat membosankan, kadang kala Chanyeol menggunakan lomba ini untuk melatih kesabarannya. 

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya, ketika ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba mendekat kearah rusa incarannya. 

"Awassss!" teriaknya

Gadis yang mendengar teriakan itu tiba-tiba saja mematung, bagaimana tidak, anak panah yang dilesatkan oleh pangeran kedua itu menancap di pohon tepat di atas kepalanya. Seketika, teriakan gadis itu lah yang terdengar sekarang.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tidak mengira ia hampir saja mati oleh anak panah sialan. Orang yang melesatkan anak panah itu juga sialan.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya pangeran itu.

"Tarik napas, keluarkan. Tarik napas, keluarkan." Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama persis ia ucapkan.

Lalu suara langkah beberapa orang mendekat. "Hyung, ada apa?" Jongin yang khawatir dengan hyung nya, segera memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. 

"Aku tak apa Jongin."

Sehun memeriksa keadaan sekitar, setelah melihat ada seorang gadis yang jatuh terduduk dan sibuk mengatur pernapasannya, ia langsung mengeluarkan belati pemberian ayahnya. Ia menyuruh kedua pangeran itu untuk mundur, ia tidak boleh membahayakan nyawa kedua pangeran itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Sehun dari samping. "Turunkan belatimu itu, dasar tak tahu sopan santun."

"Kau tak apa?" tanya gadis yang baru saja datang. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di depan gadis yang masih syok itu.

"Oh, aku tak apa agasshi." Jawab gadis itu sambil berdiri dan membersihkan gaunnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kita kembali saja sekarang. Baiklah, biarkan kami lewat tuan-tuan. Kurasa kami tidak ada masalah dengan kalian." Kedua gadis itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih terbengong.

"Wah wah, seorang Oh Sehun takluk oleh seorang yeoja. Apa hyung kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Jongin penuh dengan antusias.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak asing dengan nona yang memukul kepala Sehun. Kepalamu tak apa kan?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita juga segera bergegas." 

  
  


..

  
  


"Ish, dasar anak muda tidak tahu diri. Dia tidak meminta maaf padaku setelah dengan sengaja melesatkan anak panah itu. Akan aku laporkan pada orabeoni ku. Awas saja." Ujar gadis itu berapi-api.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak bisa melawannya."

"Tapi agasshi."

"Ah, aku tidak sabar dengan penobatan putra mahkota nanti. Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari gaun terbaik."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya, agasshi?"

"Bodoh sekali kau ini, tentu saja aku akan memikat hati putra mahkota dan bam! Aku akan menjadi ratu di kerajaan Joseon."

"Ahhh, begitu ya. Tapi bukankah, Haeri agasshi yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi kandidat calon ratu?"

"Aish, kau menghancurkan mood ku. Sudahlah, kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi ratu, aku harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tampan. Oh, bukankah ibumu mencari mu tadi?"

"Ah, benar! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!? Tapi bagaimana dengan agasshi? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan agasshi pulang sendirian."

"Ehei, tenang saja. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo nanti. Lagipula rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Sudah sana pergi, panggilan alam memanggilmu." Bisiknya di akhir kalimat.

"Agasshi!"

Dengan itu, gadis tersebut berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera mencapai ke rumahnya. Di perjalanannya, ia menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia tidak peduli, ibunya lebih penting daripada mengurusi omelan orang-orang. Namun, ia masih memiliki rasa manusiawi. Dengan berhenti tiba-tiba, ia berteriak dengan kencang "Semuanya, maafkan aku." Lalu mengambil kue yang dipajang oleh pedagang pasar disana. "Ahjussi aku akan membayarnya besok!" teriaknya lagi.

  
  


..

  
  


Sebuah ruangan yang diterangi oleh beberapa lilin, didalamnya terdapat beberapa wanita dengan pakaian serba putih. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan pemujaan. Mengucapakan mantra-mantra yang terdengar asing sekali di telinga orang yang awam.

Tampaknya, seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian hitam sendiri itu merupakan pemimpin dari perkumpulan ini. Setelah beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang entah apa itu, darah nampak keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. 

"Nyonya!"

Wanita yang dipanggil itu mengangkat tangan kanan nya, menghentikan segala pergerakan di belakang sana yang sudah panik akan keadaan dirinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Uhuk, aku tidak apa. Lanjutkan ritual." Ucapan final pemimpin mereka menjadi pertanda bahwa ritual harus dilanjutkan.

Ritual pun dilanjutkan. Sekarang semua wanita berpakaian serba putih itu saling bergandengan tangan, membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi pemimpin mereka. Merapalkan mantra yang sudah mereka hapal diluar kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba, asap putih mengepul di sekitar lingkaran tersebut dan pemimpin mereka menghentikan rapalan mantranya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. 

Beberapa wanita berpakaian putih itu langsung saja membersihkan kekacauan tadi. Lalu pelayan lain datang membawa sebuah mangkuk putih dan sebuah kain bersih.

Pemimpin tadi langsung memuntahkan darah yang sedari tadi mengendap di tenggorokannya. Lalu mengelap bersih mulutnya. Ia memeriksa warna yang ada pada mangkuk putih itu. Gelap. Sebuah pertanda yang buruk.

  
  


..

  
  


Taman bunga di paviliun timur memang sangat indah. Sang Raja sendiri yang mendesain nya, khusus untuk Ratunya yang saat itu tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Sekarang buah hati mereka telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tampan. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sang Ratu mengenang hari-harinya saat mengandung dulu.

"Anakku, bagaimana harimu?"

"Berjalan dengan baik, Ibu." Jawab anak itu. "Kami hari ini berburu kelinci dan rusa. Tapi sayang, kami tidak mendapatkan mangsa." Lanjutnya, namun nada kecewanya tersirat dalam ucapannya itu.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah besar sekarang. Mulailah seperti hyung mu itu. Jangan hanya bermain, apa kau tidak mau menjadi pengganti Raja?" tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibu Chanyeol, Sang Ratu Joseon.

"Untuk apa? Kan ada Jongsuk hyung."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sang Ratu, "Chanyeol, terkadang apa yang kita harapkan akan berbeda pada kenyataannya."

"Maksud Ibu apa?" 

"Kau akan mengerti kelak. Nah, duduklah disini. Ibu membuatkan teh kesukaanmu."

"Wah, benarkah?" anak itu langsung duduk disamping ibunya dan mengambil mangkuk yang sudah dituang teh oleh Sang Ratu. "Ibu, kenapa Ayah tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku sekarang? Apakah benar Ayah lebih menyukai Jongsuk hyung? Kalaupun iya, aku bersedia untuk merelakan tahta Ayah kepada Jongsuk hyung. Asal semua senang, akupun juga." Chanyeol meneguk mangkuk berisikan teh tersebut.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa Raja sangat menyayangimu Chanyeol. Ibu juga menyayangimu. Ingatlah itu." Pelukan Sang Ratu menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan anak dan ibu pada sore hari itu.

  
  


..

  
  


Di sebuah ruangan, berkumpul lah para petinggi istana, termasuk Raja mereka. Rapat tertutup ini dilaksanakan secara mendadak oleh Raja. Rumor tentang calon putra mahkota yang masih simpang-siur harus mereka atasi. Untuk itulah rapat ini diadakan.

Beberapa menteri dan pejabat lainnya masih sibuk berbincang-bincang tentang siapa yang akan dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota. Banyak sekali yang mendukung bahwa Pangeran pertama, Park Jongsuk yang akan menjadi calon terkuat putra mahkota. Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung Pangeran kedua, Park Chanyeol.

Melihat tabiat Pangeran kedua yang berbeda sekali dengan Pangeran pertama membuat Pangeran Chanyeol kalah jauh dari Pangeran Jongsuk. 

Sang Raja yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Raja Yunho langsung menduduki singgasananya. Kedatangan Raja membuat para menteri membungkam mulut mereka sejenak. Mereka sudah sangat penasaran, siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Sang Raja Agung.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui. Ada tiga Pangeran yang berhak atas gelar Putra Mahkota. Kita akan mulai berdiskusi tentang hal ini." Ucap Kasim Kang.

Salah satu menteri dari Fraksi Lee mengangkat tangannya. "Ijinkan hamba berbicara, Phea. Menurut hamba, Pangeran Jongsuk lebih tepat mendapat gelar Putra Mahkota daripada kedua pangeran lainnya."

Suara dehaman muncul, "Benar, Phea. Pangeran Jongsuk lebih matang. Beliau sudah memahami segala hal yang berhubungan dengan istana. Tidak seperti kedua pangeran lainnya yang masih memikirkan diri mereka sendiri."

Menteri Pertanahan pun ikut bicara, "Maaf jika hamba lancang, Phea. Bukankah Pangeran Chanyeol lebih berhak atas gelar Putra Mahkota? Beliau adalah keturunan Jae Mama, Ratu Joseon."

"Menteri Do benar, Phea. Menurut orang-orang terdahulu, keturunan langsung dari seorang ratu lah yang berhak atas gelar putra mahkota. Jadi menurut hamba, Pangeran Chanyeol berhak atas gelar tersebut."

"Phea! Pangeran Chanyeol belum bisa mengambil alih kerajaan hanya karena ia keturunan Sang Ratu. Pangeran masih terlalu belia untuk hal seperti itu, bukankah ia masih suka membolos pada pelajaran tata karma dan pelajaran lainnya?"

Menteri lainnya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda mereka paham situasi tersebut. Benar juga, Pangeran Jongsuk lah yang cocok untuk gelar Putra Mahkota. Namun, mereka juga tidak bisa melanggar aturan terdahulu.

"Phea, jadi bagaimana?" tanya menteri luar negeri memberanikan diri.

"Menurutku, Pangeran Jongsuk lah yang tepat akan gelar ini." Ucap Raja Yunho.

"Phea!" seketika beberapa menteri dan pejabat yang mendukung Pangeran Chanyeol segera melayangkan protesnya.

Seorang Menteri Perdagangan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ijinkan hamba berbicara, Phea. Memang benar Pangeran Jongsuk lebih matang akan hal ini, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bahwa Pangeran Chanyeol bisa mengejar ketinggalan tersebut. Hamba yakin Pangeran Chanyeol belum memahami dengan benar untuk apa ia menghadiri setiap kelas yang menurutnya membosankan itu. Kita semua tahu betul bahwa akan ada ganjarannya jika kita melanggar nasehat terdahulu. Untuk itulah, kita masih bisa mengajarkan Pangeran Chanyeol untuk menjadi calon penerus di kerajaan ini. Mohon pertimbangkan usul hamba, Phea!"

Seluruh menteri dan pejabat pendukung Pangeran Chanyeol segera membungkuk mengikuti gerakan Menteri Perdagangan itu. Berharap bahwa Sang Raja akan mempertimbangkan usul mereka.

"Kalian ada benarnya, Pangeran Chanyeol masih bisa mengejar ketinggalan tersebut. Sebenarnya aku sudah akan menobatkan Pangeran Chanyeol sebagai Putra Mahkota. Namun, aku masih harus merundingkan hal ini dengan kalian. Oleh karena itulah, sudah kuputuskan. Pangeran Chanyeol akan mendapatkan gelar Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Joseon." Ucap Sang Raja penuh dengan penekanan.

  
  


..

  
  


TBC

  
  


  
  


So, how is it? Boring ya? 2,1k words nih.

Chanyeol jadi Putra Mahkota yeay! Belom, saatnya ketemu sama Mamih Baek, ehe (padahal udah ketemu). Soon yez. Sebenernya aku sendiri itu gasabar pengen mempertemukan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, gasabar buat romansa mereka. Ini aja ngetiknya ditemenin OST nya While You Were Sleeping, kan jadi gasabar!

Ini nanti ceritanya penuh drama wkwk, yang kayak drama-drama Saeguk gitchu deh. Dari dulu pengen banget bikin ff Saeguk, soalnya akutu suka yang beginian wkwk Dan baru kesampaian sekarang deh.

Ripiu juseyong~

No more words from me, I'll see you next time. Ppyong!


End file.
